<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First love by fanfic_originals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591467">First love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals'>fanfic_originals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>In the anime they said that, everyone in Ionodai except Jonouchi Sota and Himekawa Izumi were in the same club.</p><p>So uh... i just gonna assume they were in the same middle school.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mochizuki Akimitsu &amp; Mochizuki Yukimitsu, Mochizuki Akimitsu/Kubota Tomoyuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Skate-Leading☆Stars</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the anime they said that, everyone in Ionodai except Jonouchi Sota and Himekawa Izumi were in the same club.</p><p>So uh... i just gonna assume they were in the same middle school.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skating has always been in Kubota’s life, ever since he is in kindergarten. He didn’t have a normal childhood, throwing himself into trainings at the rink for more than 5 hours a day. Truly, he wasn’t as talented as Shinozaki and Maeshima who had always clinched the top two places. Still he persevered all the way until middle school. He stood outside the school gates of one of the top few middle schools in the skate leading scene. Still he doesn’t feel like he belongs here, mainly because Akimitsu is here. Akimitsu is a very strong wing, he is the only first year who participated in the nationals with the team last year. “Do I even have the skills to be here?” Kubota mumbles to himself as he makes his way towards his own classroom. With difficulty, he managed to find the classroom alone. Kubota makes his way to one of the seats at the back, hopefully to pass by the school year unnoticed.</p><p>Sitting at the back of the class, Kubota watches his new classmates mingle around. There really isn't anything he needed to do, that is until his idol walked through the doors of his classroom. "Hi everyone, we are from the skate leading club here." Akimitsu's voice flowed like honey into Kubota's ears. It is pleasing to his ears. "We will be conducting tryouts today after school. We hope you could come." Yukimitsu continues. The Mochizuki brothers are here in a strong school. Kubota couldn't keep his gasp in as he gaze at the brothers that are rather well known in the skating world. Everyone's gaze immediately turns towards Kubota in the back. "Kubota Tomoyuki?" Akimitsu says. Is it normal to feel that his name sounds the best when Akimitsu says it? "Y-yes!" Kubota answers a little too enthusiastically. Akimitsu smiles, "I hope to see you at tryouts today." With that, the two brothers left and Kubota flops onto the table.</p><p>His face is burning. Kubota held this secret crush on Akimitsu since his elementary school days. Back then, he would enter competitions and inevitably he will meet be in the same meet as Akimitsu since they were from the same area. Kubota finds himself mesmerized by Akimitsu's skating as a whole, whether is it the song that has been picked, the routines and the expression on the his face just seem perfect to Kubota. They never conversed and their routines were never one after another. They never passed shoulders. Kubota already knows that the love he harbors for Akimitsu is one that is unrequited. Akimitsu is just that unreachable for Kubota. The older is on a different level, on a whole different league from him. Akimitsu will just be someone he would admire from far away. He will keep his feelings secret so that he wouldn't inconvenience the pink haired boy.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It is after classes and Akimitsu and Yukimitsu are making their way to the skating rink to warm up before the tryouts start. "Kubota Tomoyuki, that boy from that class this morning, you interested in him?" Yukimitsu asks as he pulls out a notebook. "He has a good foundation, clearly he has been skating for quite some time." Akimitsu answers. It causes Yukimitsu to facepalm. Akimitsu gave Yukimitsu a weird look. "You are so damn dense." Yukimitsu mutters under his breath. "What?" Akimitsu protests. Yukimitsu looks over at his younger brother. "Didn't you see how he was looking at you? I thought he was worshipping you. He likes you for god's sake." Yukimitsu sighs. "I know, but I don't see the merit of him being with me. It's not like I have the best personality." Akimitsu shrugs. Yukimitsu rolls his eyes. Akimitsu and Yukimitsu walks into the skating rink, changing their clothes and into their skates. Then they walk into the rink. There was already someone there.</p><p>"Look, he is right there." Yukimitsu snickers. Akimitsu glares at his brother before returning his gaze to Kubota who is currently skating on ice. It honestly took a while before Kubota realises that the seniors were already there. "Oh, I am so sorry, I will get out now." Kubota skates to the walls and is about the exit but Akimitsu stops him, "It's fine. You can continue skating." Kubota blushes and nods. The younger went back to the middle of the ice and skated one of the programs Akimitsu did before switching to skate leading in middle school. “He is skating your routine.” Yukimitsu pokes at his younger brother. “I know.” Akimitsu hissed and glares at his teasing older brother. Akimitsu watches Kubota skate on the ice with great ease, obviously due to a lot of practice. Kubota seems to be skating the music that was playing back then when he was skating this routine. Fluid and easy. It will clinch a lot of points for sure. “Is he also trying out for the club?” Terauchi asks. “Yea, I think so.” Akimitsu says. “He is good.” Himuro smiles brightly, “Isn’t he skating your routine, Akimitsu?”</p><p>“Yea.” Akimitsu sighs. He looks up to see that all his teammates had knowing smirk on their faces. “Seriously, stop with those faces.” Akimitsu growls as he continues to watch Kubota until the younger finishes the routine. All of them clapped when Kubota does the finishing pose. Everyone showered the first year with praise. “Wow! You’re so good! That is Akimitsu’s program right?” One of the seniors shouted. It made Kubota turn completely bright red. “Y-yeah.” Kubota stuttered. “I think the seniors would approve of you joining!” One of the other second years shouted. “I don’t think I’m good enough.” Kubota fiddles with his fingers. “Hey, Akimitsu say something to the poor boy.” Himuro nudged Akimitsu at his side. Akimitsu glares at his captain but his gaze softens when he looks at the first year. “I think you’re plenty good, and you skated this program very well.” Akimitsu has the corner of his lips lifted slightly.</p><p>Kubota seems so shocked as tears start to form in his eyes. “Th-thank you very much!” The tears fell as Kubota squeezed his eyes and bowed. The first year finally stepped out of the rink, wiping his tears away. “Hey, there is no need to cry.” Akimitsu pats Kubota’s shoulder. “Y-yes.” Kubota still couldn’t stop the water works. “Akimitsu, go accompany Kubota to the washroom.” Himuro says as the rest of the team enter the rink to warm up. Akimitsu rolls his eyes but still does as told. He follows the younger to the wash room. “There really is no need to cry.” Akimitsu says in a gentle voice as his hands rub circles on Kubota’s back. “I-I really like you so... when you...” Kubota tries to say but of course fails. “I like you too.” Akimitsu gave a lopsided smile. Kubota’s eyes seem to shine with something akin to hope. Maybe he is only falling deeper for the older after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I’m not writing for votes in this fandom since, the anime just started.</p><p>So i hope you guys enjoy and watch this fandom grow I guess...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>